Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep08: Due Payments
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Alexis Luthor is out of prison and hopes to become one of the Legion's sponsors, even bringing Mekt along with her as proof of her changed ways. Supergirl, Chameleon Boy and Invisible Kid have other ideas, especially when the Scavengers arrive at headquarters with a new mysterious sponsor of their own.
1. 01

"A new sponsor? Aside from your father, Chameleon Boy?" Superman, Supergirl and Lightning Lad stood next to him at the bottom of the Legion Tower stairs. "Where did R. J. Brande meet them?"

"Dad met them at a business meeting a few days ago, and they were apparently more than happy to help fund the Legion of Superheroes. They'll be here in just a moment."

"We have been causing quite a bit of damage lately," Supergirl admitted as Triplicate Girl flew out next to them, "say, Triplicate Girl, how much do you think it'll cost to cover headquarters damages?"

She averted her gaze. "I'd…rather not say."

"Thought so."

"Funding is good," Lightning Lad grinned, "we've been looking to upgrade the training simulations, and the main console could use some enhancements."

Finally a long white limousine pulled up in front of them. Chameleon Boy walked up to the back door and held it open as a lovely redheaded woman with a pixie cut stepped out in a light purple tunic and pants.

"No way," Supergirl looked between Lightning Lad and Superman as they spoke in unison, "Alexis Luthor?!"

* * *

 **DUE PAYMENTS**

"You're kidding me," Triplicate Girl's eyes widened as Cham let the limousine door close behind him, "Alexis Luthor? I thought you were still on Takron-Galtos."

"I got out on extremely good behaviour," she replied, "and with my family's riches only under my name they were just waiting for me to come back to New Metropolis."

"I don't understand," Supermen stepped up to her, "why would you want to fund us, Alexis?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "I need to make up for what I've done. I…," she looked away, "I said and did terrible things to you guys, and this is the only way I feel I can…mend the bond, you know?"

Slowly Superman's face lit up into a smile, but Supergirl cocked an eyebrow. "Luthor? So, you're related to _Lex_ Luthor?"

"Such a hideous ancestor," she seemed to wave her ancestor's name away with the wind, "I never want to hear about him again. So, you must be Supergirl," she held her hand out to shake, "it's great to finally meet you. I used to love reading stories about your endeavours."

Supergirl shook her hand but curiously looked her over as she turned to Triplicate Girl and Lightning Lad. "I know it'll take a lot of convincing to earn your trust, so why don't I start simple?" She glanced back at Chameleon Boy. "Do you mind opening the door again?"

"Nah," Cham opened it again, and out walked the last person any of them expected. Lightning Lad looked near ready to fall over.

"Mekt?!"

"How's it been, little brother," Mekt spread the arms of his grey outfit out as Lightning Lad hugged him tight, "seems you've been doing well for yourself."

"How'd you get out of Takron-Galtos?"

"I paid for the best lawyers in the galaxy," Alexis said, "and once they were done no prison in history could ever hold him down. I thought you may want to have him come over for a family visitation. And judging by the smile in your face," she chuckled, "I'd say I was right."

"This is amazing, Alexis," Superman praised her as the limo pulled away, "how can the Legion ever thank you?"

"How about a tour?" She stepped over to Triplicate Girl and looped their arms together. "I'd love to see the new headquarters. My butler will be by later to let you guys see all the papers I signed."

Triplicate Girl and she walked in, chatting away as Lightning Lad and Mekt soon followed. "Kal," Supergirl turned to him as Cham hopped over beside her, "you never told me about her. Mind filling me in?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "She was a bit possessive of me a long while back and…attempted to destroy the Legion so I could only spend time with her."

"She had a _crush_ on you?" Cham and Supergirl bat their eyelashes. "Aw, how cute."

"That was a long time ago, you two," he flew back into the tower, "now come on, let's go help with the tour."

They waited until he was inside. "…Cham?"

"Yes?"

"You're getting the same bad vibes as me, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? I used to meet Alexis as meetings with my dad all the time. We travelled in the same circles. She always took the last chocolate cake piece and would trip me I don't know how many times, and everyone would laugh!" He wiped away a fake tear. "It was traumatizing."

"Kal is a great guy, but he can be a little bit too trusting. I think we need to keep an eye on this girl."

"You mean…go undercover, behind their backs?"

She smirked. "Exactly. Though we're going to need some help."

"Good thing I'm here," both glanced behind them to find Invisible Kid phasing into visibility, "my shift for patrol is over. Did I hear the word "undercover" being used over here?"

"Hold on, now," Cham warned her with a sly smirk, "should the leader of the Legion of Superheroes really be acting so sneaky and devious? What would Cosmic Boy say…you know what, forget I asked. Not in the mood for a day long lecture."

"It's for the good of the Legion, and that includes my cousin. I have to. It's a moral obligation."

The boys snickered as she put her hands to her hips. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The legionnaires entered the tower as a pair of Scavengers watched from across the large area, hiding in the shadows of a taller building. "Alexis Luthor is inside. What do you think?"

"I think we need to tell the others," he grinned, "and take a test run of these new toys." They examined their dark green armour and additional guns and lasers attached. "We'll have to thank our new funder for these properly."

"Understood. And should the Legion attempt to get in our way?"

"Don't they always? We deal with them like we deal with any other enemy – eliminate."

 **Alexis Luthor is back, baby, and she's here to...pay for things? Yeah, Supergirl isn't going to like what I've got planned for her and the Legion in this episode, but look on the bright side...we're not the ones about to be attacked by Scavengers. You know, whenever I hear Scavengers I imagine a bunch of foxes and rabbits and squirrels running around. Evil bunnies.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

"I'm really liking what you've done with the place," Alexis commented as she and Triplicate Girl walked down one of the top halls, "and the placement of so many windows gives it such a light atmosphere."

"Thanks, though I'm not one for architecture. You'd have to ask Dawnstar about that."

"I don't think we properly met last time," she looked over at her hair, "I love what you're doing with your hair."

She split into her triplets, startling Alexis until she began to giggle. "You mean _our_ hair."

"Three times the cool."

"Hey," Supergirl flew over to join them, "where's Kal?"

"You mean Superman?" Alexis shrugged. "Haven't seen him. Say, whose room is that just ahead?" She ran over to the door before either of them could answer her, and in a second she disappeared inside.

"This is Brainiac 5's laboratory," Supergirl told her as they all walked in to find it empty, "I think he went out to get some more supplies."

"The little robot from before? I owe him a really big apology," she turned to them, "I took his best friend away from him without thinking about his feelings…uh, he has feelings, right?"

The orange and white triplets stifled their laughter as the purple one rolled her eyes. "You bet he does."

"I'm sure he's grown-er, upgraded up, and I can't wait to-"

The door to the room opened and Brainy walked in carrying a small crate of tools. He noticed Alexis Luthor and smiled. "So it's true that you're back."

Alexis' eyes were like saucers. She watched him walk over to the counter before smirking. "Seeing is believing. It's been too long, Brainiac 5," she walked over to him, "we need to catch up."

"I don't know, Triplicate Girl," Supergirl commented so only they could hear, "there's something about her that just doesn't sit well with me, and I'd like to think I have a pretty good intuition."

"In other words?"

"…I don't like her."

They watched as Alexis began to laugh at something Brainy said, and to their surprise he gave her a light chuckle. Supergirl clenched her fists. "I _really_ don't like her."

The three triplets surrounded her, smirking. "Someone sounds jealous."

"A leader doesn't show jealousy."

Brainy chuckled again.

"…He's taking her return pretty well."

"He's trying to be nice, Kara."

Supergirl moaned and left the room in a huff as the three triplets continued to laugh.

* * *

"No way," Mekt couldn't stop laughing as he and Lightning Lad walked through the hall, passing Dream Girl, "she did what?"

"It's all true, Mekt! Ayla actually has the same powers we do, and she took out a bunch of monsters all by herself, with _one_ bolt of lightning!"

"Light Lass," Mekt stopped by the window and gazed out over the city, "it's going to be great getting back home and seeing her. I hope she shows me how much power she's got…if she'll see me."

Lightning Lad put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's been waiting impatiently for you to come home for years. It'll be the best day of her life…you know, aside from being saved from living in space for eternity as a giant cosmic cloud of energy."

They shared another laugh as Dream Girl came up to them. "Lightning Lad, is it true? Alexis Luthor, the richest girl in the galaxy, is really funding us? Where did this sudden burst of charity come from?" She was about to go on but caught something outside that brought her right up to the glass. "Wait."

"What is it?" The brothers followed her gaze outside. "…There's nothing there."

Slowly Dream Girl moved back. "…Strange. I thought I saw a-"

 _Boom!_

The glass burst open as a great blast shoved them into the wall, knocking the three of them back. Superman flew down in time to see a bunch of Scavengers running into the building. "Scavengers! Stop!"

One of them aimed at him and shot a ray of kryptonite, throwing him back down the hall. Dream Girl flew over and started to kick them back but was soon overpowered. "Where did you guys come from," she asked as they grabbed her arms, "and this new armour…we took out your storage of this technology!"

"It was quickly replaced and upgraded," one of them replied as they sprayed something in her face and dropped her to the ground, "thanks to our new…funding."

* * *

"Where should we start with our investigation," Chameleon asked Invisible Kid as they stood at the entrance of the Legion Tower, in front of Ferro Lad's golden statue, "because I want to do it before I get too hungry."

"Is that your only concern right now?"

"…The investigation or my stomach? Because it's obviously my stomach."

Invisible Kid sighed as a large white robot rolled in through the entrance. "Oh, this must be that butler Alexis was talking about."

"Greetings, legionnaires," the robot handed them a file of papers, "here are the papers Mistress Alexis requested I give to you for inspection." It bowed and left back out the door.

"Cham, I'm going to follow it," he handed him the papers and ran out the door, "you look over those papers with Brainy and see what you can find!"

Cham nodded and flew down the hall until he heard the explosion close ahead. Flying at top speed he found the legionnaires on the ground, the Scavengers disappearing around the corner. "We're being invaded!"

He ran over beside Superman and helped him sit up. "Superman, the Scavengers are here!"

"I know, but why they're here I have yet to figure out."

"Uh, we do have one of the richest people in New Metropolis hanging around somewhere."

"…Alexis!"

"No, I was thinking me."

"Help them up," Superman told him as he flew after the Scavengers, "I'll go and try to hold them for as long as I can!"

Mekt and Lightning Lad were soon up as Cham got Dream Girl over his shoulder. "They put her into a deep sleep. I'm taking Dream Girl back to her room for now. Go after Superman!" He flew down the hall and vanished around the corner.

"Well, Mekt, what do you say?" Lightning Lad stood and held his hand out for his brother to grab. "Care to lend a hand?"

Mekt smirked as he took the hand. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **Mekt is ready to lend a hand, as per usual when it comes to helping his family. The guy didn't nearly get enough time in the second season, and I hope that, had there been a third season, the creators of the cartoon would have found more time to integrate him into the Legion. As for me...well, we'll have to see how things work out.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

"Gah!" Supergirl staggered back as one of the Scavengers shot her shoulder with kryptonite. "Great, because Brainiac didn't have enough people causing problems for us."

Superman got up behind them and froze two before punching them out. Supergirl got into the action by using her heat vision to cut off most of their lasers. Lightning Lad and Mekt joined them and electrified the entire group of criminals, bringing them all to their knees.

"They're after Alexis," Superman told them, "they have to be."

"Or," Supergirl countered, "they're here because they're trying to attack the Legion."

"They aren't prepared enough to take us on, but Alexis-"

"Is funding them! Who else has enough money to buy all this armour and kryptonite, which seems to be as easy to find as sunlight around here!"

"Alexis?" Mekt shrugged. "She seems okay enough. She's telling the truth about getting out of Takron-Galtos with good deeds. That girl cleaned the cafeteria more times than prisoners ate there."

"I don't trust her," Supergirl blurted out, "she's a Luthor!"

Silence. "…I'm sorry," she sighed, "see, this is why I didn't think I could be leader." She turned away until Superman pulled her back. "Luthor's hurt you so many times."

"Luthor is a thousand years away, Kara. He can't hurt me here."

"But _she_ can."

"Give Alexis a chance. If Wave can be redeemed, so can she, right? And who told us to give Wave a chance?"

He nudged Supergirl, getting a smile out of her. "Me."

"Me and Mekt are going to scout for more Scavengers," Lightning Lad led his brother out, "you guys go and find Alexis."

Superman quickly raced off and came back, wrapping the Scavengers up with thick rope. "I'll get Blok and Colossal Boy down here to take them away. Let's go find our new sponsor before more show up."

* * *

"Hm…interesting…very interesting."

Chameleon Boy was sitting in Dream Girl's room as she laid on her bed, deep in sleep. He was at her desk, looking over the papers the butler had given him. They were strewn about the table and filled with all sorts of boring information. "…Interestingly bland. I can't find anything here," he put the papers down and rubbed his antennae, "maybe I need to start reading more mystery novels."

He noticed the emblems in the top corner of each piece of paper. "The Luthor family symbol," he noted, "…maybe the investigation needs to move to the heart of the situation."

He piled the papers back up and ran out of the room, leaving Dream Girl as she gave a light moan, as though trying to wake up but unable to.

* * *

They found Alexis walking back down the hall with Triplicate Girl. "I heard some commotion," Alexis said, "what happened?"

Triplicate Girl cleaned her ears as Superman moved closer to the redhead. "The Scavengers tried to break in. I think they're here for you."

"I should have known," she said, "after I made that deal with them years ago, they must think I have more to give them. I swear that I want nothing to do with them, Kal."

"Then tell me," Supergirl eyed her, "do you have any guesses as to who gave them their new technology?"

"It could be anyone. No offence, but in your line of work you guys have made a lot of enemies."

"With as much money as you?"

"Maybe it was Brainiac," Triplicate Girl suggested, "he's been gathering allies, and he did sell plenty of weaponry to the Scavengers already."

"Brainiac doesn't sell, he gives, and he already tried with the Scavengers. He doesn't work people who fail him a first time."

Alexis frowned. "If you have some sort of hostility against me, leader, then spit it out."

Supergirl shot her a look, and then took a deep breath. "…No. I'm sorry, I just…it's sort of hard to…"

"To trust a Luthor," Alexis nodded and gave her a friendly smirk, "I know. Then again, you do trust Brainiac 5 quite well."

Supergirl didn't like how she had said that, but there was no time to think about it. More explosions came from outside the tower. "Kal, watch Alexis, we're going out to find Lightning Lad and Mekt."

The two girls left them alone in the hall. "She doesn't like me, Superman, I just know it."

"Kara doesn't like to admit it, but she can be as protective as I tend to be. Give her time to warm up to you, and you'll see. She will trust you."

* * *

"You know, Garth," Mekt stood back to back with his brother outside, "I'm starting to regret ever envying you. Not as fun a life as I thought it'd be."

Scavengers were surrounding them, and this time their armour wasn't giving in to their electricity. They aimed their laser guns at the duo. "Forfeit Alexis Luthor or we'll fire."

"You guys new to this?" Lightning Lad's scar glowed. "We don't give in to threats."

"Suit yourselves." They began firing at will, but none of the lasers were hitting. "What?!"

Something was spinning around them, too fast to be seen. The lasers shot back, knocking the Scavengers back. Supergirl came to a halt as Triplicate Girl split and began chopping them down. "Lightning Lad, Mekt," Supergirl gestured to the remaining Scavengers that stood, "aim for their feet!"

Lightning struck their boots, sending the Scavengers to their backs. The triplets flew around, grabbing as many guns as they could while Supergirl cut off the rest. "There, that should be the last of them."

The triplets piled the guns up and dusted their hands off. "Alright," Mekt looked around for any more, "so this is it, right?"

The sound of marching grew louder. "…No, of course it isn't."

"This is impossible," Supergirl watched all directions in awe, "then again, so are plenty of the things we've faced…but how popular can this group be?"

Scavengers, dozens of them, were coming from every corner of New Metropolis, slowly surrounding headquarters. The legionnaires retreated to the steps as the fallen Scavengers were helped up.

"And I thought _our_ auditions were plentiful."

 **Rise of the army of the Scavengers! There are so many, and I'm very glad I don't have to name them all. We'd end up with a bunch of Jerry's, Bill's, Bob's and Fred's. Not very futuristic names. Whelp, if you guys want to give them names, be my guest, but for now, they're Scavengers as a whole, and this whole army has got the Legion's back against the wall!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

Cham shifted into a fly and flew towards the Luthor building, passing through an open window near the top to find the robot butler rolling down the hall and into a large elevator. He slipped in behind him and watched as he opened a secret panel under the buttons and pushed a smaller one. It began to descend as the lights brightened.

He felt someone behind him, and he glanced back to see Invisible Kid's finger waving at him before going invisible again. He stuck to the roof of the elevator and waited until he heard a satisfactory ding. The door opened and they followed the robot out into a dark corridor with multiple doors around.

They waited until the robot entered one of the doors and closed it behind him before looking around. Cham flew up to each camera and, turning into an eel out of view, quickly sparked the systems and shut them off. When the last camera was taken out he shifted back to normal as Invisible Kid phased back into view. "Looks like we had the same idea."

"To start where the money is? Obviously."

There was an ominous churning at the end of the hall behind the largest doors. They looked to one another and nodded before running towards it.

* * *

"There has to be hundreds," The orange triplet gawked, "where did they all come from?!"

An army of Scavengers was around the Legion Tower now, and they were all cloaked in the new technology and armour. "Legion of Superheroes," they all spoke at once at a very loud volume, "hand over Alexis Luthor or face the consequences!"

Mekt tried striking them with lightning, but it simply bounced off them, sending sparks at the triplets. "Hey," the white one bushed them out of her hair and shot Mekt a dirty look, "watch it with those sparks."

He shrugged. "My bad."

"Tell me," Supergirl addressed them, "what do you want Alexis Luthor for?"

"Payment! She owes us for our troubles! There is payment due, payment due," they began to chant, "payment due, payment due, payment-"

" _I get it_!" She clapped her hands together, bringing silence over the army. "Mind telling us what this payment is, exactly, before I knock your eardrums out?"

No one answered. Instead she got hundreds of guns aimed at her chest. "…Fine, but remember," she cracked her knuckles, "you chose the hard way."

* * *

"Glad to know I have a fan base." Alexis stood beside Superman in the main console room of the tower as Brainy turned on the screens, allowing them to view what was happening outside. "Wish all they wanted was a couple autographs."

Brainy turned back to her from his chair. "You haven't had any recent dealings with the Scavengers, have you, Alexis?"

She crossed her arms. "You suspect I've been working with them behind your back, just like Supergirl."

"As our leader's Advisor it's my job to suspect everybody."

"And if I started to suspect that you were working for Brainiac?"

He only smirked before turning back, giving her an uncomfortable chill up her spine. "Don't mind him," Superman told her as they watched the battle outside, "I have to go and help. Stay here with Brainy while we take care of the Scavengers." He put a hand on her shoulder and gave a nod before leaving the room.

"He's gone, Alexis," She turned back to Brainy, "you can bring it out now."

She pulled his bounty out of her back pocket and, sitting on the console inches from him, waved it in front of her face. "And to think, I was starting to forget how smart you were. Mind you, the last time we met you were a tiny little green tin with hair climbing through the vents. Good times."

"Pleasurable. What does this have to do with the Scavengers?"

She leaned over to him on her stomach, covering the keyboard and looking deep into his eyes. "Have any theories?"

"…You're trying to seduce me."

"I'll admit, you're pretty handsome for the ancestor of a psychotic world collecting menace. Love the haircut."

"And you have a lot of hair for a Luthor."

"Come on now, Brainy," she slurred his name, "I'm sure we can make this work."

"…Make what work?"

She only gave him another sly smirk.

* * *

"Okay," Cham peered out from around a large metal crate to the center of the basement room, "getting some evil scientists vibes from this place."

He and Invisible Kid watched as the robot butler approached something large with a silver blanket draped over it. Crates full of metal, weapons and the tiniest chunks of kryptonite were along the walls as he clapped, turning the lights on. He pulled the blanket off.

"…Whoa…"

It was a huge machine with a large door on either side, buttons and flips and switches beeping and churning. "Jacques," Cham whispered, "what is that machine supposed to be? A giant oven for giant pastries?"

"You're still hungry, aren't you?"

"I had a light breakfast. So? What does your big brain make of this?"

"I've never seen an invention like it before. I wonder if Alexis built it…," he looked at all the kryptonite chunks, "or if she's got a sponsor of her own."

* * *

Despite the five legionnaires holding their own, the army of Scavengers was no closer to being defeated. "We're not making any progress with these guys," the purple triplet said the obvious to the others, "so I'm willing to take any ideas you may have, leader."

"Hey, Garth," Mekt gazed at the faces, "isn't something about this army off to you?"

"What do you mean? Besides the sheer number of loons there are."

He shot down a gun about to take out Lightning Lad. "I mean, don't they look sort of similar?"

"Yeah, because they're all wearing the same armour."

"No, I mean…their faces. The way their armour is put on."

Lightning Lad could see what Mekt was talking about. "That is weird. It's like someone…copy and pasted them, over and over."

 **Copy and paste is such a useful tool in Microsoft Word, my number one tool for fanfic writing. It makes time go by so much faster.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

Chameleon Boy and Invisible Kid fell silent as a Scavenger walked into the room and approached the butler by the large machine. "We've got over two hundred men at Legion headquarters, but I'm hoping to make that a solid _three_ hundred before they can call for reinforcements."

"Right this way, then, if you please," the robot flipped one of the switches and the machine whirred to life, the back door sliding open, "step onto the conveyer."

"Cham," Invisible Kid grabbed his arm as the door closed behind the Scavenger, "I know what this machine does."

"One hundred," the butler pressed a few buttons and pulled down three levers as the machine lit up, "oh, I do hope the elevator doesn't get jammed again."

After a moment of buzzing, hissing and steaming, the other side of the machine opened, and out walked the Scavenger…and another…and then three more…and then ten more.

Invisible Kid sucked in his breath. "It's a cloning machine."

* * *

"You think they're what?" Supergirl batted away the lasers as she flew over beside Mekt, who was keeping the soldiers on their toes.

"Clones! They've found a way to clone themselves and are reinforcing their lines to keep up from taking them all out in one go."

"This isn't a science fiction movie, Mekt."

"No," he gave her a smirk, "this is the thirty-first century, _Kara_."

Superman plowed through two lines of Scavengers, but they just kept coming from around the buildings. "They've like mosquitoes!"

The three triplets hovered around him. "More like Venusian Swiggli-Bonsuners."

"…Yeah, just like those. Kansas was full of Squiggly…uh, bonbons…"

The white triplet chuckled as he blushed and went back to work, freezing Scavengers in their tracks. "Darn those Kansan Squiggly Bonbons."

Lightning Lad flew over to Mekt's side, tossing Scavengers aside. "Who would be cloning Scavengers? Alexis? To attack the same building she's in?"

"Look, all I know is that Alexis wouldn't leave Takron-Galtos until I agreed to accompany her to Earth to see you guys."

"Mekt," Supergirl asked casually, "did she do anything to you?"

"Not really, save for a mandatory-"

The Scavengers all pressed buttons on their belts, and they started to spark with electricity. Triplicate Girl backed up beside them as Mekt gave an awkward laugh. "…Blood test."

"Great," Lightning Lad smacked Mekt upside the head, "you're not even out of prison for a solid three days and already you've made my life hard all over again."

"Well it's not like you were coming to pick me up."

"I didn't know you were out yet!"

"We need answers," Supergirl picked up a Scavenger despite their electricity and threw him into the crowd, "Mekt, go and find Brainy and Alexis and see if you can't contact Cham and Invisible Kid."

"A personal assignment? Boy, I feel honoured."

"Just do it before I throw _you_ into the crowd."

He ran back into the tower and Lightning Lad and Supergirl fought side by side, Shocking and heat visioning Scavengers away.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find two people in this giant building," Mekt talked to himself as he ran through the entrance, "…?"

He noticed footprints with large strides running up one of the halls. "Looks like I have some competition."

* * *

The two Scavengers ran into the main console room. "Alexis Luthor, we've come to…?"

"Come down here!"

"No."

Alexis was yelling at an open air shaft on the ceiling, the vent under her foot as she stomped down on it, beyond irritated. "Brainiac 5, you're more of a child now than you were the last time we met!"

"I am not," someone answered from the vent in an echo, "…meanie."

"How can you even fit up there?"

"…I'll admit I haven't grown much over these past five years."

"Just get down here," she snapped as the Scavengers walked over to her, "I'm not trying to get you in trouble."

"No, you just want to hand me in for the bounty so you'll be even richer than you are now. I'm doing this for the lower class."

Alexis sighed and glanced at the Scavengers. "Go get him."

They shared a look of confusion. "But, Luthor-"

"I told you, it's Alexis, and I command you to get him, or the machine shuts down now!"

Reluctantly they used hook shots from their arms and shot up to the shaft. Alexis looked over at the bounty on the console.

"…"

* * *

"I can't even count them," Cham gawked at the dozens of Scavengers now crowding the room, the butler robot lost in the crowd, "how many do you think there are?"

"Um, a hundred. Like how he asked for a hundred more. Five minutes ago."

"…I blame my hungry stomach. We can't let them get out of here!"

A few of the Scavengers turned their way as they ran over in front of the only door to the room. "Didn't you know," Cham shifted into a giant four armed alien, "cloning is against the law in this section of the city!"

The Scavengers began firing at them but the lasers were deflected by the blubber on Cham's skin. He slammed them back with all his arms as Invisible Kid phased out and snuck through the army, tripping the occasional one as he made his way to the machine – until the robot grabbed his arm. "I can sense you, legionnaire."

One of the Scavengers saw what was happening as he phased back, the robot letting him go. He shot him right into the machine and shut the door. "Now, butler!"

Cham could see them turning the machine on. "Invisible Kid, no!"

He couldn't make it to the machine in time as it finished its work. He rammed Scavengers out of the way as the door opened. "Hey, are you alright…um…all of you?"

A dozen Invisible Kids stepped out around him, all speaking at the same time. He had no one of knowing who the real one was.

"It's me, Chameleon Boy! I've been cloned!"

"No, it's me, I'm the real one!"

"It's me, not them!"

 **Cloning would be a fun thing to test. A clone to go shopping with, a test to watch cartoons with, a clone to watch anime with, a clone to do school work with...non-stop fun, so long as none of them decide to turn evil and take over the world by first destroying the original. Could really wreck a good day.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

"Ah," Cham rubbed his head as the twelve Invisible Kids stood around him, gabbing all at once, "this is giving me a headache!"

"Oh, my," the butler said as the Scavengers began to laugh, "I believe I may have made one too many clones."

"…That's right," Cham shifted back to normal, smiling, "you did! Look, it doesn't matter which one of you is the real one," he looked from face to face, "you're all Invisible Kid, and that means that you're legionnaires! So take down those Scavengers before they can escape!"

The Invisible Kids' vanished from sight, and the Scavengers went silent. "…Uh oh."

As the Invisible Kid clones went to work knocking Scavengers over like dominoes in the small space, Cham dove at the robot and ripped its head off, tossing it aside. "How rude," it commented as he looked the buttons and switches over, "I wasn't causing any disturbance."

"Invisible Kid…er, any of you," Cham scratched his head as he examined all the possible buttons to press and levers to pull, "how do I work this thing?" He looked back to find them too busy dealing with the Scavengers, lasers firing all over the place as though it had become a party.

"…Okay, so…should I just start pressing things until something happens? I…yeah," he started to pull things here and there, "I'm starting to do things."

* * *

Mekt was jogging down the hall, looking for any signs of Brainiac 5 or Alexis but having no luck in any of the rooms. He peeked into one to find a young woman with silver hair sleeping on her bed. "…Heavy sleeper."

He left the room and continued down until he came to the next floor. "Brainiac 5? Alexis? Anyone around here?"

He stopped in the hall and listened. There was something moving above him, as though in the ceiling. "…Is someone up there?"

The shuffling ceased. "…Mekt," he could hear Brainy's voice, "is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"In the venting system…and it doesn't sound like I'm alone-ah!"

Mekt could hear struggling. "Brainy? What's happening?"

There were other voices now. "Grab him!"

"Stop struggling, legionnaire!"

"I'm…fine," Brainy tried to answer Mekt, "just…dealing with…infestation…okay, there is clearly not enough room for three people in here!"

Mekt had to jump back as a laser shot out from the ceiling inches from his feet. "Anything I can do?"

"How about…gah! Help me!"

Mekt charged his hands and shot lightning forth into the ceiling, tearing through the metal. Brainiac 5 and another Scavenger fell to the floor, and Mekt held his arms out, catching the other one. The Scavenger gave him an awkward smile before he shocked him into unconsciousness. He tossed him aside and helped Brainy stand up, the other Scavenger down for the count. "Thanks."

"Nothing to it," He noticed a purple glow vanishing from around Brainy, "so that's how you survived the shock?"

"Force field. Long story. Here, take this," he handed Mekt his flight ring, "contact Cham and see what he's dug up before returning outside."

"And then what? We're losing."

"Aim for their backs. There's a weak spot in their armour on their necks."

Mekt nodded and, putting the ring on, flew off. "Man, this feels so…natural."

Brainy watched him go before running back down the hall. "Now to deal with Alexis."

* * *

"The necks?" Supergirl listened as Mekt told her and the others his plan. "And where's Brainy now?"

"Probably going after Alexis."

"So this is all her doing?"

He nodded, and she gave Superman an "I told you" look. "What a twist. Okay, Triplicate Girl, Mekt, distract them. Superman and Lightning Lad, you two aim for the necks. I'm going to help apprehend Alexis. It's time she gave us her payment."

"So it was all a rouge?" Triplicate Girl split into three again, all of them glaring at the Scavengers as the men charged their powers. "Okay, tricks this lame are _so_ last century."

"We just need to keep them out of the tower," Mekt told them as the Scavengers got ready to fire at them again, "until Chameleon Boy can reverse the cloning machine."

"How long did he say that would take?"

"As long as it takes him to press every button."

The Scavengers were all sneering at them. "…We're doomed."

* * *

"I cannot be pushing any more buttons than I currently am!" Chameleon Boy was an alien quid now, with dozens of tentacles holding onto every lever, switch and button on the machine. "A little help, Invisible Kid – whichever one of you is free!"

The Scavengers weren't going down fast enough, some of them trying to rip Cham off the machine. "Are any of you listening?!"

"Red, blue, red," at clones all spoke at once as they knocked Scavengers down, "yellow, then green, and lever two, and-"

"Simpler, please!"

"Oh, _come_ _on_ ," an Invisible Kid beside him snapped, "rip the levers out and press all the orange buttons at once!"

"Glad to have the real you back, Jacques," Cham went to work following his orders, "and bye-bye, phoneys!"

The machine glimmered and beeped before shutting down, losing its sound and colour. One by one the Scavenger and Invisible Kid clones vanished, until it was only him, the broken robot, Invisible Kid and the original Scavenger, which he quickly punched out.

"Investigation complete," they pounded their fists together, "we make amazing detectives."

* * *

"Cham did it," the purple triplet cheered with the others as Scavengers began to vanish, "he broke the cloning machine!"

Soon the legionnaires were watching two Scavengers trying to run away. "That's it?" Mekt and Lightning Lad shot them down by their feet, and Superman quickly grabbed them. "I take it back, Garth. This is easy."

* * *

"Alexis?" Brainy ran into the main console room. "You can't hide from this."

She walked out from around the console, holding a large Scavenger gun. "This was supposed to be my ticket for revenge," she aimed at him, "and I won't let you stop me!"

She fired, but before the laser could hit him Supergirl flew in and deflected it. "Kara?"

"Hold on," she flew over, chucked the gun away and punched Alexis in the jaw before turning and giving him an innocent grin, "yes?"

"…Never mind."

 **I finally get to say this after seven episodes - nobody messes with Brainy when Supergirl is around! I'm falling in love with this ship. Now I need a name...I'm sure there's one somewhere I can find.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

The legionnaires gathered up the Scavengers and handed them to the Science Police outside the tower entrance. As they were taken away Chameleon Boy and Invisible Kid flew over to them. "We've got the Science Police over to the Luthor building, and they're in the process of searching through all the illegal weaponry and technology."

"In other words," Cham spoke loud enough for Alexis to here as Supergirl brought her down the front steps, "someone's out of business."

"Why, Alexis," Superman asked her, "I thought this was your chance to make up for things?"

"What can I say," she shrugged without a care, "once a Luthor, always a Luthor. Our families were never meant to get along."

"Strange," Brainy smirked, "I used to think the same thing."

Mekt pointed at himself. "What was the point of bringing me along for the ride?"

She shot him a glare. "I knew brining you would earn me points with the Legion, and you were _supposed_ to be an ally."

"Oh, sorry about that, Alexis," Lightning Lad put his arm around his brother's shoulder, "did he forget to mention that he's clean now? Thanks for paying for all those lawyers, though. How kind, how charitable of you."

The Science Police escorted Alexis into the back of the truck and drove off with the criminals. The rest of the legionnaires entered the tower, leaving Supergirl and Superman alone outside.

"You were right, Kara," he pat her on the back, "I should have listened to you."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "And I should learn not to be so harsh on people. Don't judge a book by its cover, as Ma always tells me."

"All part of learning as a leader," Superman walked her back inside in the tower.

* * *

Brainy watched the small pad screen in Dream Girl's room, cleaning up Alexis' papers from the desk. He had sent a camera with Lightning Lad back to his home planet of Winath, and was watching as he and Mekt knocked on his farm's front door. His parents opened the door and graciously hugged Mekt, welcoming him back. They all turned at the sound of someone coming close, and he smiled as Ayla jumped up into her brother's arms and gave him the biggest hug yet.

"…Looks like good can come from evil."

" _Brainy!_ " Dream Girl bolted upright in her bed behind him. She looked around, eyes wide and her face beaded with sweat. When she laid eyes on him her breathing began to return to normal. "You're alright."

"Have been all day," he sat down on the bed next to her, "…you had a vision."

To his surprise she jumped up and wrapped him in a tight hug, causing him to drop the pad. "Terrible things are coming."

He gently pulled her back so they could look each other in the eyes. "Aren't they always? We're the Legion of Superheroes, Dream Girl. We can handle it. Now get some rest before returning to duty," he picked the pad and papers up and left, "we're just cleaning up from the Scavengers."

He left her alone in the room to her thoughts. She sat there on the bed, staring at the door, and half hoping for him to return so she could explain more.

"…Terrible things for _you_ , Brainy."

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Oooooohhhhh, looks like Dream Girl saw something that isn't going to do too well in Brainiac 5's future. What could she have seen? Could it possibly have to do with the next episode, "Revelations", coming out soon? We'll just have to wait and see. And yes, this season is focused more so on Brainiac 5, but it's mainly because there's so many interesting paths I can take with him (And Supergirl) in these episodes...and he's totally my fav :D**

 **Thanks for reading, and until the next chapter!**


End file.
